knuxtiger4fandomcom-20200215-history
Nails
'Appearance' Height: '''3'7 '''Build: '''Hourglass '''Main color: '''White '''Markings: '''Chocolate colored stripes running thoughout her body, light blue higlights in her hair '''Skin color: '''Cool grey '''Eye style and color: '''Almond shaped with light blue eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Two bangs that run near her eyes down to her neck, hair clipped in the back running halfway down her back. '''Other noticeable features: *'Missing half/most of her tail and left ear due to fights she's been in' *'Very, very long claws' Overall clothing style: 'Wear heavy suede and fur line clothing that wraps around her body due to living in a tundra climate, has black tank top and shorts underneath the heavy clothing 'Personality Likes *Being around close friends *Her children *Being care for or loved Dislikes *Working with others *Cities *Being in large crowded areas Fav drink: Vanilla Milkshake Fav food: '''Vension '''Personality: *Quiet, very shy normally with new people and strangers *Hard to make friends with *Arrogant *Cares deeply for her children *Tad bit selfish *Gentle *Reserved about a lot of things *Tends to like to be left alone at times 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Great fighter in general *Very strong ice powers *Immortal, can only be killed by a god Weaknesses: *Use primitive ways to fight *Doesn't understand technology *Use her powers as a last resort 'History' *Born in Siku *Both parents go missing just a day or two after she was born, was adopted by Noka and Azelia *Azelia soon afterwards give birth to Alysa *Began to explore more at the age of 16 *Find the "Black Gem" *Wakes up to find herself covered in blood and her whole village dead, flees into the tundra *More of these incidents happen with her waking up with blood on her, start to notice bounty posters for her *Cyril reveals himself as the mastermind of everything, he controls Nails via soul control and is using her to raise her own bounty to feed his greed *Makes her life a living hell for the next several years, abuses her emotional and mentally *Around the age of 25 finally had enough of being a scapegoat for Cyril's greed *Shackles him to a tree one night and walk into a village, surrendering herself *Tried quickly and was convicted of all the village slainings in the tundra, was excuted via hanging *In the afterlife, meets Elpidios who gives her a second chance at life *During the reincarnation process, her soul splits off and creates Fangs, her recarnation vessel *Spends most of her second life as a guide to Fangs while seeking a way to bring herself back *Gets a physical body after Geof tipped Fangs off on a way, was captured by Seth *Weeee experimented on, manages to wound Seth during their time stuck in the base. Eventually breaks free and head home into the tundra *Meets Holly and befriends her *Gets roped into Fangs and Berserker's quest and go on a journey to find Seth, meets a young Sekhmet *Gains immortality thanks to Eon and Nega, makes a deal with Eon to protect Sekhmet who's been travelling with the group *Found Seth's location, got attacked by Geof and failed to capture Seth and failed to protect Sekhmet, had to get rescued by Eon *Eon and Ace became pissed upon finding out the kitties failed to protect Sekhmet, barely escaped *Did the no pants dance with Geof, got knocked up *Tracks down Sekhmet after Rook takes her away. Got help from Fyirri and manages to get Sekhmet back and bring her back home *Helps with rescuing Fangs from the Shar hive *Gives birth to Quill *Captured by Dorn and was brought back to Cyril, Quill loses her soul in the process *Under Cyril's control unwillingly, sold for services in the demon marketplace *Rescue by Fangs, Sekhmet, Discordia and Dimitri Firepaw *Spending her time trying to recover from her time under control while dealing with the fact her home is full of demons and people she iffy with *Talon is born, only survivor to that litter *Runs away from her problems, brings her kids to Faith and Gunther before leaving. Returns to Siku and destroys what's left of it *Meets Tonra and her villagers as she's about to leave and gets the fuck out of there upon discovering certain things about Kiping and Tonra, hides out in the Southern Tundra *Nega contacts her and warn her about the kitties fates *Strikes a deal with him, she help free him from the Mirror World and he brings back the kitties for her *Heads back "home" and gets a nice chewing out from a very angry Sekhmet but manages to convince her to help her out *Heads for the lake and runs into a demon named Nemo (Mephio's avatar) who was looking for the lake, doesn't realize until getting there that Nemo is trying to stop her, manages to fight him off *Stays there and guards for a little bit but Sekhmet's words of reason get to her and she ditches halfway, pissing off Nega whom later does escape *Tries to resume life, attempting to repair her relationship with Sehkmet, gets ruined when Nega shows up and intends on making her suffer for ditching her duties to him *Sade/Argus and Pandora cause a bunch of shit on the island, Nega returns from his little adventure and informs Nails that they both started the "apocalypse" as a free for all was declared by Argus *Tries to plead with Nega not to take her along with him on his work. He takes her anyways and she freaks out at him which gets her no pity from him *One escape she makes it back home to discover Ra and Bastet are there with Sekhmet. Discovers her feelings she had for Sekhmet are pointless to chase as she hates Nails. Says her goodbyes to everyone and ask Nega to make the mirrors leave to protect Sekhmet *Goes back to helping Nega, finally listening to him *Visits Geof during her adventures and finds he took Quill and Talon in. Tries to take Talon away from Quill and she freaks out and nearly goes in suspended animation from using her powers. Stays with them until she's better and head back to Nega *After long quest, gets him all the idols and is allowed to go home. Decides she's going to leave the palace, returns to it to get her stuff *Is found by Sekhmet and her son Aten, Sek proceeds to get upset and attempts to use voice powers to make her stay. One thing leads to another and Sekhmet nearly kills Nails by trying to rip out all of her lifeforce *Nega interferes and slams Sekhmet into a wall hard, breaking her bones. Nails begs him to fix her which he thinks she's crazy because the women tried to kill her *After talking with Sekhmet, discovers DESPITE everything she's done to hurt her, she still loves Nails. Nails decides to stay and try to fix things up with her *Helping out with taking care of everyone in the palace *Discovers she got knocked up by Nega and a bunch of other things *Discordia tries to help her with getting closer to Sekhmet and fails badly *Comforts Sekhmet when she tells her that Horus is dead *Spike is born *Finally spoke out about some of her feelings to Sekhmet and made a dent into repairing the mess she caused with her *Has been trying to care for Spike but juggling over the fact Talon has grown jealous 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Originally suppose to be a villain for Fangs *Made her after I thought the idea of reincarnation a cool concept *Probably more heavily based off myself than any of my own characters, personality wise *She actually doesn't use her powers that much *Uncanny came up with her real name *She does know her real name but prefers not to use it since she sees it as part of her former life Category:Main Characters